My Son Tony
by anny385
Summary: AU Fic. Kid Tony Fic. Based on when Gibbs says My son Tony plays that game.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: AU fic and is a kid Tony fic. Based on the line where Gibbs says My Son Tony plays that game. Hollis Mann doesn't know about Tony in this fic until he meets him. Hollis doesn't know about Shannon and Kelly in the show because Gibbs never told her and I don't think that Gibbs would tell her about his son either. The team does know about Tony, but not Hollis.

My Son Tony

Tony ran into the house and threw his backpack onto the floor inside the door. It was a nice and hot day and Tony was thirsty and hungry. He was always hungry because he was a growing boy. He was eleven years old and he was very active in sports. He loved playing baseball with his friends and even played soccer. He really wanted to play basketball and football when he was older. He really loved sports and he was good at it. His Dad had always been to his games. He was lucky to have a Dad like his Dad. He had once told him that he was his father in all the ways except biologically. He had explained that his biological mother and father had died in a car accident and had given him custody of Tony. Tony didn't remember this because he had been a baby when his biological family had died in the crash that had taken their lives. He told him that his father and mother were his best friends and he had liked them very much and he was very sad that they had been killed. He also told him that the best day was the day that Tony had came into his life.

Tony went into the kitchen and grabbed a Pepsi and cookies. He went into the basement where his father was sanding his boat. He was at his babysitter's house although he had told his Dad that he didn't need a babysitter anymore, but his father had told him that he wasn't leaving him alone in the house. His babysitter would pick him up and would keep him at her house until his father called and brought him back home.

"I called for pizza it should be delivered soon." His Dad said as he had turned to watch his young son walk down the stairs with a soda and cookies in his hand.

"I was hungry. I am a growing boy you know." He grinned at his Dad and ate another cookie.

He sat down on the last step and watched his father turn back to the boat and work on it again. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Tony jumped up and ran up the steps.

"The money is on the kitchen table." Gibbs yelled at his son's retreating back. He put down his tools and went up the steps. He watched his son carry the pizza into the kitchen and sit it on the table. Gibbs grabbed the plates, napkins and made his way towards the table. They each grabbed a couple of pieces and put them on their plates.

Gibbs asked him about his day at school and they talked some more. Tony had already done his homework at the babysitters, so after dinner he helped with the boat.

Tony was excited because not only he didn't have school on Monday, but also he was going to go to NCIS. He had been there before and he liked being at NCIS with his Dad. His Dad said that if they had a case that he would visit Abby and stay with her until they got back.

He walked out of the elevators with his Dad and he pointed to his chair telling him silently to sit down. He had to talk to the Director for. He watched his Dad walk up the steps and make his way towards the Director's office. He turned to the elevators as it dinged and opened.

"Hi Uncle Tim and Aunt Ziva."

"Hello, Tony. How our favorite nephew?"

"I'm good."

"How come you're not in school?"

"I don't have school today."

He watched as his Aunt and Uncle make their way towards their desks, sit down and start the workday. He settled down and took out his phone to play Tetris. His father came down again and told him that he was going to see Ducky and left again. When he was down stairs a woman came up to the desk, but Tony wasn't paying attention. He was to busy trying to win.

"Hello, What can we do for you?" Ziva said as she saw Hollis Mann. She was watching Tony play his game on his phone.

Hollis Mann had come to see Jethro and wondered who the boy was that was sitting in Gibbs's chair. Suddenly Gibbs appeared and watched Hollis watch Tony. "I wanted to see Gibbs. Where is he?"

"I'm right here." Gibbs said as he returned from the morgue.

"Who's he Gibbs?" She nodded towards the young boy. She was still a little angry about not knowing about Shannon and Kelly, but she did kind of understand.

"Tony." He said as he tapped his son on the shoulder.

"Hey, Dad." Tony looked up at his Dad and grinned.

"I want you to meet someone."

"This is Hollis Mann. She helped with a case. Hollis this is my son Tony."

"Hello, Mrs. Mann." Tony said politely as he shook her hand.

"Can I talk to you privately?" She asked.

"Go back to your game Tony." He said to his son as he followed Hollis to his office. He stopped the elevator and faced her.

"You never told me you had a son, Gibbs."

"And I never told you that I had a wife and daughter who got killed. If I never told you that why would I tell you about my son?"

"I don't know Jethro. I came to tell you that I'm moving to Hawaii."

"I'm sorry to see you go, Hollis."

"I'm sorry too, Jethro." She said as she watched him flip the switch and leave the elevator. She was sorry to see him go. She wished that it would of worked out, but she knew that it never would.

Jethro watched his son play Tetris and then turn to the ringing phone. He told Tony to go to Abby's lab because they had to go to a case. He was sorry to see Hollis go, but he knew that it would never work. He missed his wife and child too much. The only one that he loved now was his son. He also had a young son to raise.

The End


End file.
